Flustered
by Love-PRN
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] He was always teasing her relentlessly and making her nervous, well two can play this game. ElsaxJack I do not own ROTG or Frozen.


Elsa's heart was beating rapidly, and she could feel herself blushing for what felt like the tenth time that day. She ran inside her bedroom and locked the door behind her, silently hoping no one saw her. She mentally scolded herself for the way she was acting. She sighed to herself; only one person brought out this side of her and could affect Elsa in this way.

Jack Frost, the spirit of mischief and chaos personified.

She was responsible, reserved, and well-mannered—and he was the complete opposite. He was loud, carefree, and a constant distraction from her royal duties. But that didn't stop her from being attracted to him.

There was just something about him that Elsa couldn't resist. His eyes were a striking blue that mesmerized her whenever they made eye contact, and she loved it when he ran his fingers through his soft, white hair whenever he was laughing or nervous. But most of all, she loved that playful grin of his that never seem to leave his handsome face. Unfortunately for her, whenever Elsa saw that grin she knew that Jack was up to no good.

Earlier that day, Elsa was in her study room reading through some important documents when she felt a rush of cold air. She looked up to see Jack casually leaning against her desk, eyeing the papers in front of her.

"Why hello there," he said. "Busy as always, I see."

She sighed, "I feel as though I'm constantly signing papers, it never seems to end."

"Well your _highness_," he said emphasizing the last word, knowing how much it irked her to be called those silly nicknames. "It sounds like you're in need of a break."

She stifled a yawn, trying not to reveal how exhausted she really was. "Don't be silly Jack. I need to finish looking over these papers!"

"But your majesty, tired eyes aren't suitable for such a beautiful queen as yourself." She blushed at hearing the word 'beautiful.'

He started to move closer towards her, "so what do you say Elsa?" saying her name seductively; she could feel butterflies in her stomach. He was staring so intensely at her, making Elsa squirm in her seat. "Do you want to build a snow man?"

His face was now a few inches away from hers, "I really c-can't, I have a lot to do," she stuttered, completely flustered. He smirked as she continued to avoid eye contact with him. He backed away from her; she let out the breath that she had been holding.

"I'll leave you to your duties then _your majesty_," he gave her a wink, which only deepened the blush on her face. "Try not to miss me too much." And with that he left.

_Why is he always like that?_ Elsa thought to herself. He constantly winked at her and flashed her smiles whenever she looked at him, and he always seemed to find any excuse to call her beautiful during their conversations. Lately, he had been intentionally getting closer to her to the point where it made her uncomfortable at their proximity. He never actually did anything physical to her but his words were enough to bother her, and she could tell that he was enjoying every second of it. _He's definitely doing this on purpose._ _Just let it go Elsa, just let it go. _The image of Jack's smirk suddenly flashed through her mind, _on second thought, never mind. _She closed her eyes and started to bang her head gently against her bed when she heard a knock on her door. "Elsa? It's me Anna, open the door!" She opened the door and let her sister in.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" her sister asked, noticing how red Elsa's face still was. "Is it Jack again?"

Elsa buried her face into her bed sheets and nodded her head. Anna laughed, "Oh you two are so cute."

"Cute!?" Elsa looked up and glared at her sister. "How is this cute? I'm practically losing my mind over here, and you think this is cute? Ugh, he makes me so frustrated!"

"That's why it's so cute! You're never like this, I find it quite entertaining."

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying this," Elsa mumbled sarcastically.

"And how are you not? Don't you like it when he flirts with you? It means he likes you!"

Elsa hid her face again, "that's impossible, he doesn't like me. He's just doing this to make me mad, and it is working."

Anna grabbed her sister's shoulders and shook her. "You're being so ridiculous, he definitely likes you! But more importantly, you got to beat him at his own game! Flirt back Elsa, show him no mercy!"

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? You know I don't know the first thing about flirting."

"I can help you! I'll have you know that I've become quite the love expert. By the time I'm done with you, you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hands."

"I can't believe I'm asking my _younger sister_ for advice."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Fine, fine, so what am I supposed to do? The same things he does?"

"Oh dear sister," Anna chuckled. "You have much to learn."

xXxXxXx

Jack was on top of the roof, lying on his back and thinking back on the events that had happened an hour ago. He snickered to himself as the image of Elsa's blushing face replayed in his mind. He was always so amused at how easy it was to make her so nervous and jittery. He couldn't help it; he found her reactions completely adorable. She was so innocent in how she acted that it only made Jack want to tease her even more. He sat up wanting to pay the ice queen another visit. He flew in through the window of her study room and decided to sneak up behind her chair. She felt his presence in the room, _okay Elsa you can do this! Just remember everything Anna taught you. _"BOO!" She turned around and his jaw dropped.

Her platinum blonde hair, which was usually tied in a tight twisted bun, was now pushed to the side in an intricate French braid. She had switched from her usual pink eye shadow to a deep purple color that made the blue color of her eye stand out even more. Her lips, which were curving into a smile at the sight of his shocked face, were painted red—the same color that Jack felt his face was turning.

"Wow," he said breathlessly after staring at her for a few minutes. "Y-you look different."

"Hey there handsome," she twirled her hair around her finger; she silently thanked Anna for helping her with her new look. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," he said immediately, his eyes still fixated on her; Elsa forced herself not to laugh and composed her face. _Conceal it, don't feel it,_ she thought to herself._  
_

She cleared her throat, "And to what do I owe the pleasure? Have you come to keep me from working again? Not that I mind of course." She smiled flirtatiously and winked at him, causing Jack to nervously run his fingers through his hair.

"I, uh was just wondering if…" he couldn't string together any words to form a complete sentence. He was rendered speechless at how gorgeous the girl in front of him looked. He teased her and called her beautiful at least once a day, but he knew that deep down inside he really did mean it every time he complimented her. But at this particular moment, nothing could describe how stunning she looked.

She got up suddenly from her chair and stepped closer to him. He backed up until he felt the bookshelf behind him. She was incredibly close to him, closer than he had ever dared to get near her; she inched closer to his face. "Jack," she whispered into his ears. There was silence between them; he was sure that they both could hear the pounding of his heart. They stayed like that for another minute. _Is she going to…?_

"Can you move? I need that book behind your head." He looked at her with a confused look until he felt her hand grab a book from behind him. He almost looked a little disappointed but then shook his head, _pull yourself together Jack!_ Elsa thought back to her conversation with Anna trying to think about what to do next. _Find an excuse to have some physical contact with him! Think about it Elsa, all he does is tease you with words right? If you really want to make him nervous, you have to take it one step further. __  
_

"So Jack," she said as he tried to calm himself down. "You know it's almost time for the annual winter ball, and I need to practice waltzing." He looked at her, not sure what she was trying to say.

"Dance with me?"

"But I don't know the first thing about dancing," he stammered. _She wants me to dance with her? Me? _

"Oh it will be easy, come on!" Before he could say anything, she pushed him until they were standing in the middle of the room. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and grabbed his other hand, intertwining her fingers with his. His face grew warm as he awkwardly placed his free hand on Elsa's hip; they began to dance. _Hmm…what would Anna have me do?_ Elsa thought to herself. _Ah that's right, tease him and keep making him nervous!_

"You know Jack, this actually works a lot better if we get a little closer," she pressed her body against his. "Are you okay? Your face is awfully red."

"Yeah I'm fine," but inside his head, he was frantically trying to keep his composure. _I never knew Elsa had this side of her, not that I mind…but I feel like I'm going crazy over here! _

She let go of his hand to put both arms around his shoulders as they continued to slowly sway around the room. She looked up at him trying her best to feign a look of complete innocence, pretending not to know the effect she was having on him. He hesitated for a moment and put his arms around her waist.

He had a better look at her face and felt his heart melting inside from the way she was looking at him. She started to fiddle around with the strings on his sweater causing him to shift his focus to her fingers. He could feel sweat beginning to form as he felt her lean in closer to him, "Is it hot in here?" he blurted nervously. _Frost, you are such an idiot!_

"I thought you and I couldn't feel heat," Elsa said to him. _How cute, he's nervous._ She felt the upper corners of her mouth twitch as she tried her best not to laugh.

_I've always wanted to do this_, with her other hand she let her fingers slowly run through his hair. She kept leaning in until they were only a few centimeters apart; they looked at each other. Jack felt himself tilting his head towards her, his eyes now darting from her eyes to her lips. He had the strongest urge to kiss her right then, but he stopped himself and nervously took a step backwards. Elsa, aware of what he was about to do, gave him one more dazzling smile before returning to her seat.

"You're not so bad of a dancer, Jack." He stood there in a daze, glancing at Elsa from the corner of his eye; she was resting her chin in her hand and smiling to herself as she scribbled something on the paper in front of her.

"I'm going to go for a walk," he said, his face still flushed as he silently kicked himself for what he had almost done. He was about to step out of the room when he heard Elsa call out his name.

"Thanks for the dance," she said. Feeling courageous, Elsa formed a snow flake in the palm of her hand and blew it like a kiss towards Jack. It flitted through the air until it landed on top of Jack's nose and burst into a million snow crystals. Jack's face was now completely red as he rushed out of the room. _What in the world just happened in there? Argh, what is Elsa doing to me! _

As Anna entered the room, Jack ran past her before she had a chance to greet him. She looked at him with amusement as he disappeared around the corner. She shifted her gaze towards her sister who was happily humming to herself while signing some papers. "I take it things went well?"

Elsa looked up and gave her sister a victory smile before returning to her papers, "I win."


End file.
